Snapshots
by star-girl62626
Summary: Now that Troy and Gabriella have moved on to college, let's take a stroll down memory lane and revive some of the moments that made us fall in love with them. A series of fluffy ficlets. Read and review. ON HIATUS.
1. Zoom In

**Snapshots**

_by star-girl62626_

**A/N: Yup, I'm starting on a brand new mini-series-ish thing...**

**So this chapter is very raw... So pardon any unsatisfactory parts and do drop me a review, so I can improve!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing... nothing but the plot...**

* * *

**Chapter One: Zoom In**

**GPOV**

"I never thought about singing, that's for sure, until you."

Until _me_.

Heat crept up my cheeks and my heart slammed against my chest. He made me feel so special, like I was more than the freaky math girl. Like I was more than somebody he met during vacation.

"So do you really wanna do the callbacks?" I'd asked, crossing my fingers, holding my breath.

I watched him contemplate. Part of me really wanted him to say yes, but part of me predicted he would say no- I mean the whole fiasco yesterday... I'm sure he'd much rather play basketball with his team than go do some callback with a nobody...

"Just call me freaky callback boy."

Wow.

Our eyes met and for a moment, I thought maybe, just maybe, he can see the real me, like I see the real him.

He was just a guy with aspirations and expectations he fears he might not be able to fulfill. He was a good son. He was a responsible leader. Most importantly, he was a true friend.

"You're a cool guy, Troy. But not for the reasons your friends think."

He ducked his head, embarrassed.

Hmm... He was modest too.

"And thanks for showing me your top secret hiding place, like kindergarten."

We managed to share a smile before the bell intruded into our moment. Damn.

I grabbed his hand and we dashed down the stairs. I was grateful that the prospect of being late for class cured my weak knees when we touched.

"Oh, and Gabriella?" I looked up at him while we were still running, noticing how much taller he was.

"Come back up anytime, okay?"

I grinned and nodded.

Well, well. Who knew that Troy Bolton was also very generous?

**A/N: Hola again! Okay, it wasn't _that_ bad right? My hols are coming to an end and I have less time to update... unless of course... _(grins evilly)_**

**REVIEW!**

**~Sim**


	2. Macro

**Snapshots**

© star-girl62626

**Disclaimer: Nope... :((**

**Chapter Two: Macro**

**TPOV**

The music continued to play as she stood there, her mouth hanging open. Of all the things we'd planned would go wrong( A) Ms Darbus rejects our call-back; B) Sharpay and Ryan trample onstage, a storm of sparkles, and ruin the whole thing; C) The gigantic painted moon crushes either of us while we were performing), stage fright wasn't even considered.

This was so different from the Gabriella I'd been rehearsing with, the Gabriella I'd sang with on New Year's Eve...

Kelsi stopped playing the piano abruptly. I walked briskly to her, hoping I could talk the stage fright out of her, or at least motivate her to try to sing. The call-backs meant equally as much to her as it did to me.

"I can't do this, Troy. Not with all these people staring at me."

She was about to walk off the stage until I grabbed her hand, tugging on it. "Hey, look at me, right at me," my eyes fell on hers. "Like the first time we sang together, remember? Like kindergarten."

She nodded once, very lightly and unmistakably. I cued Kelsi. The music weaved itself around us and I felt the magic buzzing Gabriella and me, like that New Year's Eve. I started singing and she followed. Our voices melted together in the melody.

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_This is true_

_This is fate_

_And together we see it coming_

_More than you_

_More than me_

_Not a want but a need_

_Both of us breaking free_

My heart was bursting with elation. I've finally found the missing part of me. I found myself.

But the most serendipitous find of all, was Gabriella.

**A/N: Make my day by clicking on that pretty button and pressing more buttons to tell me what you thought of it. Good? Bad? Cute? Pointless?**

**~Sim**

* * *


	3. Sepia

**Snapshots**

© star-girl62626

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sepia**

**GPOV**

The Danforth residence was packed with teenagers in colours that matched the red, white, gold decoration in and out of the house. Music blared from the stereo, pulsing along to the celebratory mood that lingered in the area. Talk about festive.

My first East High Wildcat Win After-party. I wasn't much of a party animal though, and sipped my punch, standing at a corner as I watched Troy being swallowed by a wave of teammates, cheerleaders and other 'admirers'. He shot me an apologetic look over the shoulder of one Chad Danforth.

"Those lunkheads..." Taylor muttered beside me for the millionth time in the past half hour. She was expecting Chad to spend some time with her after he'd asked her to be his date. And, of course, was met with bitter disappointment.

I wasn't quite as disappointed. I'd actually predicted that they would be too busy with all the congratulations from probably the whole of the student body and more... I was just glad that Troy was sweet enough to stutter an invitation as his date after the game.

Sighing, I tripped over to Kelsi back in the living room, who was as much of an introvert as I was.

It wasn't long until Kelsi cut me off in the middle of our conversation, "Looks like someone's here for you!" Before I could utter a breath, someone tugged on my arm and yanked me into the backyard.

"Troy?"

"I'm escaping from my fans!" he smiled mischievously. "Climb up!"

I looked up and saw a ladder leading up to a tree house, nestled in the leaves, glowing from the ribbon of lights strung around the tree. Clutching onto the ladder, I hoisted myself up to the was up in a matter of seconds.

I looked around me. The tree house was cluttered with knick-knacks, toys and keepsakes. There was even a robot on the highest shelf.

"So," Troy began. "Today went well."

"Yea..."

An awkward silence hung as clearly in the air as the scent of wood.

"Oh! Wait! Let me show you something!" Troy burst out all of a sudden.

He ran towards the centre of the treehouse and pulled on a rope dangling from the ceiling. Then the most extraodinary thing happened.

The roof of the tree house opened to reveal a glorious night sky. A few stars that escaped the New Mexican city lights blinked back at me.

Only one word could describe my feelings. "Wow."

"That's nothing. I've seen more beautiful things, particularly a girl standing in front of me." His blue orbs stared right into my brown ones.

We started leaning forward. Closer and closer, inch by inch. Then...

"Troy? I know you're up there! Get down here now!" Chad's voice rang out below us, from the foot of the tree.

Talk about anti-climatic.

Before another awkward silence could set in, Troy whispered, "I'm not letting Chad ruin another kiss."

With that, his lips touched mine.

Although there were no shooting stars that night, just ordinary stars twinkling above us, I made a wish. And I wished with all my heart that this moment could last forever.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and subscribes! Keep them coming! They make my day! :)**


End file.
